


Honmei Choco

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Kurapika sentia-se mais à vontade com a ideia de ter um namorado. Leorio era teimoso, irritava às vezes, mas o Kuruta sequer cogitava se afastar. E o Paradinight também reclamava de tantas coisas, mas não mudaria nada nele. O gosto dos chocolates era bom. O gosto dos beijos era melhor.





	Honmei Choco

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir é um lemon. Ou seja, contém cenas de sexo explícito entre dois homens. É. Eu não imaginei que este dia ia chegar.
> 
> Esta oneshot é a sétima fanfic de uma sequência que se iniciou com uma LeoPika escrita para o Natal de 2016. As histórias anteriores são: “Twinkle Lights”, “Valentine”, “Howaito”, “Tricks and Treats”, “Silent Night” e “Fireworks”. Mas não é indispensável que você tenha lido todas elas para entender a “Honmei Choco”.
> 
> Gente. Gente! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo! Esta fanfic quase não saiu. Passei janeiro inteiro em um marasmo triste, sem ânimo para escrever nada, apesar de o plot estar montadinho na minha cabeça. Então, certa noite, às três e pouca da matina, resolvi tentar escrever. E a história fluiu! E eu fiquei com muito medo de reler e descobrir que o resultado tinha ficado ruim e aaaaah!
> 
> Quer saber? Não vou falar mais nada. Apenas leiam.

Ele engoliu em seco. Era pior do que imaginava. O avental tinha estampa de gatinhos, mas era tolerável. As sacolinhas de doces eram outra história. Havia granulado colorido, pastilhas de chocolate com menta, biscoitos em formato de canudo e bichinhos de goma. Parecia um filme de terror.

— Isso é um exagero, Arrietty.

A garota lambeu os dedos para limpar o chocolate e fitou o Kuruta.

— De novo essas lamúrias, loirinho?

— Lamúrias? Seu vocabulário está melhorando.

— É. Mas o seu medo, não. São só _brownies_.

Kurapika desviou o olhar para os utensílios que Arrietty trouxera. Ainda não era íntimo deles, tampouco queria ser. Mas Leorio provavelmente estava na expectativa. Azar o dele ter feito biscoitos no ano passado.

— E se os _brownies_ ficarem ruins?

— Bom, aí é culpa sua. Simples assim. Mas, do jeito que o Leorio é, provavelmente vai comer tudo e dizer que ficou ótimo só para te agradar.

Kurapika engoliu em seco de novo.

— Eu quero que ele goste de verdade.

— Então, aprenda a fazer. Eu aprendi sozinha na Internet. Não pode ser difícil!

— Eu sou um Hunter de Lista Negra, Arrietty, não um confeiteiro. E depois... Quem é que coloca bichinhos de goma no sorvete?

Ela riu.

— Bom, vocês não precisam usar todos os _toppings_ se não quiserem. Eu fico com os bichinhos de goma. — Arrietty catou uma embalagem em forma de coelho dentre as coisas sobre a pia. — Leve ao menos este, então.

Kurapika recebeu a embalagem com desconfiança.

— O que é isto, Arrietty?

— Calda de chocolate!

— Para o sorvete?

Ela riu outra vez.

— Bem, você pode usar assim...

— Arrietty!

— Vamos, chega de conversa. Você precisa aprender a fazer _brownies_ , e eu preciso preparar o bolo do Klaus.

Foi a batalha mais difícil de sua vida. Ele quase perdeu para o forno. Enquanto esperava os _brownies_ esfriarem, Arrietty comia os bichinhos de goma.

— Não ficaram maus.

Kurapika suspirou.

— Então, eu só preciso repetir o processo quando estiver no apartamento do Leorio... e servir com sorvete.

— É. E a calda.

Ele a fitou por um breve instante, incomodado com o sorrisinho. Mas Arrietty estava distraída com um cachorro de goma.

 

Kurapika ouviu o som dos latidos antes de tocar a campainha. A porta foi aberta alguns segundos depois. Leorio estava sério, detendo-se nos cabelos agora curtos e nas roupas comuns. Então, o sorriso.

— Bem-vindo de volta.

O Kuruta também sorriu.

— Eu estou de volta. Leorio.

Entrou no apartamento como quem retorna à casa após uma longa viagem. Kurode balançava a cauda e latia sem parar. Tentou ficar sobre as patas traseiras para lamber o rosto de Kurapika e enfiou o focinho em seus sapatos quando ele os descalçou.

— Não mudou nada — comentou o Kuruta, olhando a sala a seu redor.

O Paradinight tocou sua bochecha.

— Mas você, sim. Cortou o cabelo?

— Estava incomodando nas lutas.

Leorio arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Lutas?

— Me empresta uma toalha? Eu esqueci de trazer.

— Espere, você disse lutas?

— Já volto, Leorio — disse Kurapika, rumando até o banheiro.

— Que garoto abusado. — Leorio coçou a nuca. — Não me deu nem um beijo.

Quando o Kuruta saiu lindo e cheiroso do banho, jogou-se ao lado do namorado no sofá e esfregou a ponta do nariz em sua barba. Causou o maior susto.

— Que efusividade é essa?!

— Eu estava com saudades! — bradou Kurapika. — E você mesmo sempre reclama que não sou muito carinhoso.

— Mas eu não estava preparado para isso. Volta pro banheiro e faz tudo de novo!

— Leorio!

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Começaram a rir.

— Você é idiota. — O Kuruta aconchegou-se em seu peito.

— Ei, ei, eu estou tentando, está bem? Mas você, meu caro, é muito difícil de entender.

— Certo. Diz isso porque é transparente.

— Eu não sou transparente.

— É, sim.

— Não sou. O Kurode que é.

— O Kurode é um cachorro, Leorio.

— E você é opaco!

Kurapika afastou-se, balançando a cabeça.

— Só diz besteiras... Ei, tem comida nesta casa? Cheguei com fome.

— Nossa! Que abusado! É a Arrietty que está te ensinando isso, é?

— Ela me ensina muitas coisas.

— Hum, tipo o quê?

— Outro dia, ela tentou me ensinar sobre os tipos de absorvente.

— Nossa.

— Foi traumático.

— Por quê?

— Ela pediu para eu comprar um pacote para ela, mas eu não conseguia lembrar todos os modelos e tive de pedir ajuda a uma senhora. A senhora achou que eu estava comprando para minha namorada.

— Ah. Se a Aya estivesse aqui, diria que nós somos bobos por nos assustar com “assuntos de mulher”.

— Eu não me assustei com os absorventes. Me assustei com a ideia de namorar a Arrietty.

Leorio deu-lhe um pescotapa.

— Ai! Por que fez isso?

— Chega de conversa. Vem, vou preparar um almoço para você.

Kurapika esperou sentado na cadeira enquanto Leorio fazia macarrão e Kurode cheirava seus pés. O almoço foi calmo, mas o Paradinight ficava lançando olhares furtivos o tempo todo.

— Eu não trouxe biscoitos, se é isso que está pensando. Arrietty me ensinou a fazer _brownies_ e sugeriu que nós comêssemos com sorvete.

— Sério? — Leorio pareceu genuinamente surpreso. — Na verdade, eu ia te perguntar se você gostaria que eu fizesse os doces este ano. Para equilibrar, sabe?

O Kuruta franziu o cenho.

— Você preparando doces?

— É. A Aya me ensinou.

— E você aprendeu?

Leorio mexeu no macarrão. Kurapika suspirou.

— Acho mais seguro eu fazer os _brownies_. O teste que fiz com a Arrietty deu certo.

— Ei, os cartões de chocolate que fiz com a Aya ficaram bonitinhos, está bem? Um pouco tortos, mas bonitinhos.

— Ótimo. Guarde-os para o _White Day_. Não quero desperdiçar os conhecimentos que certamente terei esquecido até o final do mês. Ano que vem, nós invertemos.

— Parece justo.

— Ótimo.

— Ótimo!

Silêncio.

— Eu preciso comprar os ingredientes.

— Então, vamos!

 

Kurapika esfregou as pálpebras. Leorio até parecia uma criança colocando um monte de coisas no carrinho. Mas se encolheu ao receber o olhar gélido.

— Que foi? Estou aproveitando para fazer as compras do mês.

— Leorio, a gente veio aqui para comprar um pote de sorvete e os ingredientes dos _brownies_. Só isso.

— Mas eu não faço compras há duas semanas! Preciso repor meus estoques.

— Você. Trouxe. Três. Engradados. De. Cerveja. E vinte potes de macarrão instantâneo!

— Um homem precisa comer e beber, não acha? — justificou-se o mais velho.

— Eu não estou acreditando nisso. Você estuda Medicina e se alimenta mal desse jeito.

— Exato! Eu estudo Medicina! Tem dia que não dá tempo de comer, então vai o sanduíche mesmo.

— Céus, Leorio! Você acabar doente assim.

— Olha quem fala. Quando foi a última vez que você almoçou e jantou direitinho?

— Eu não preciso prestar contas.

— Precisa, sim. Faz parte do contrato de namoro. Agora, vamos parar por aqui, porque já tem gente olhando.

Há alguns corredores de distância, uma funcionária do supermercado tentava conter o riso enquanto arrumava as prateleiras.

— Certo... — grunhiu Kurapika. — O que está faltando?

Leorio checou a lista de compras.

— A ração do Kurode, queijo e presunto para meus sanduíches, pizza congelada para o jantar de amanhã e o sorvete.

— O sorvete. Já estávamos esquecendo o sorvete.

— ‘Tá bom. ‘Tá bom, Senhor Chato. Vem comigo.

Continuaram perambulando pelo supermercado até o carrinho ficar cheio. No caixa, discutiram tanto, que a atendente começou a rir. Kurapika estava com uma carranca enorme quando saíram com as sacolas.

— Nunca mais venho aqui com você.

— Deixa de ler carrancudo. Segura aqui um instante.

Leorio entregou as sacolas para Kurapika e foi buscar Kurode em um canto coberto do estacionamento. Fora ideia sua trazer o cachorro para um passeio.

— Pronto — disse, pegando as sacolas de volta com a mão livre. — Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

Kurapika fuzilou-o. Com muito custo, conseguira eliminar um dos engradados de cerveja da lista. Mas os potes de macarrão ainda estavam todos ali.

 

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Não.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho.

Leorio andou de um lado para o outro na cozinha.

— Certeza mesmo?

Kurapika empurrou-o para a sala e fechou a porta.

— Que teimoso, não me deixa ajudar...

Enquanto o Kuruta preparava os ingredientes seguindo o passo a passo de Arrietty, Leorio assistia a um episódio de Hiato x Hiato. Até cantou a música de abertura. A tarde já começava a se despedir quando Kurapika abriu a porta e anunciou que os _brownies_ estavam prontos.

— Espera aí, deixa eu assinar o termo de consentimento antes...

— Claro, Leorio. Eu envenenei todos os _brownies_. Desta noite, você não passa.

— Ora, ora, ora. Tenho prova na semana que vem. Não me mate desse jeito.

Kurapika riu e lhe deu um beijo.

— Vou pegar o sorvete.

— E eu vou trancar o Kurode no quarto.

— Ah, por quê?

— Ele vai ficar em cima da gente e tentar comer os _brownies_. Mas chocolate faz mal para os cachorros.

— Entendi. Levo tudo para a sala, então.

— Ok, Kura.

Leorio pegou um dos brinquedos favoritos de Kurode para chamar sua atenção. O labrador latiu e abanou a cauda e não suspeitou de nada quando o osso foi lançado sobre a cama. Mordia-o feliz da vida quando o dono fechou a porta do quarto.

— Paz — murmurou o Paradinight, voltando para a sala.

Na cozinha, Kurapika lembrou-se de pegar a calda de chocolate que deixara na geladeira. Não sabia como exatamente jogá-la por cima do sorvete, então pôs tudo sobre a bandeja e caminhou até a mesa de centro.

— É o bastante, ou você quer mais sorvete?

— Assim está bom. — Leorio sentou-se ao seu lado no tapete. — Que travessas são essas?

— Arrietty me emprestou. Disse que elas têm o tamanho perfeito para o _brownie_ e uma bola de sorvete.

— Têm mesmo — concordou Leorio, admirando as travessas. Ou melhor, os _brownies_ e o sorvete de creme dentro delas. — O que é isso? — perguntou, indicando a embalagem em forma de coelho.

— Calda de chocolate.

O mais velho assobiou.

— Essa Arrietty é caprichada, hein? Foi tudo ideia dela?

— Sim. Ela tinha sugerido granulado, bichinhos de goma e outras coisas, mas achei exagero.

— Ah, eu queria os bichinhos de goma.

— Seja adulto, Leorio.

O Paradinight fez cara feia, mas pegou a colher para provar o _brownie_. Kurapika fitou-o.

— Hum! Ficou muito bom!

— De verdade?

— Sim. Está muito gostoso!

Kurapika provou também.

— Ficou feliz?

— O quê?

— Ficou feliz porque eu elogiei seus _brownies_? — provocou Leorio.

— Não diga besteiras.

O mais velho riu e roubou um beijo. Pegou a embalagem de coelho e despejou uma porção generosa de calda de chocolate sobre seu sorvete. Fez o mesmo com o de Kurapika.

— Se for para comer, tem de ser direito, para honrarmos o esforço da Arrietty.

— E depois quem tem o paladar doce sou eu...

— Cala a boca e come.

Não ligaram a televisão. Queriam aproveitar o momento a sós, apenas conversando um pouco e rindo das próprias bobagens. Leorio coçou a ponta do nariz e percebeu uma mancha em seus dedos. Sujara-se com a calda de chocolate.

— Mas que droga — murmurou, fazendo menção de lamber.

O toque não foi percebido de imediato. Kurapika segurou sua mão e a puxou para si, fitando a mancha de chocolate com o olhar perdido. Em transe, Leorio observou enquanto ele aproximava os dedos de seus lábios. Introduziu o indicador em sua boca, e a textura era quente e macia. O alisar úmido da língua. O roçar dos dentes. Kurapika fechou os olhos, mas Leorio estava totalmente desperto. Via os movimentos em câmera lenta, os lábios prensando de leve seu indicador.

Kurapika afastou-se e abriu os olhos. Seu rosto estava rubro.

— Eu...

Encontrou o olhar de Leorio. E se lançou sobre ele. O beijo era quente e ávido. As mãos moviam-se para todos os lados sem nenhum controle ou critério, indo dos cabelos negros à camisa social. Desceu um pouco demais, sentindo o volume dentro da calça, e era tão quente que parecia uma tarde de verão, e ele ofegava, e Leorio ofegava também, e de repente não havia mais camisa, o peito de Leorio estava bem ali a seu alcance, não se lembrava de como era forte, mas quase não via seu corpo, os olhos estavam fechados, ou talvez não, nenhum dos dois sabia.

Leorio esticou os braços para trás enquanto lutava para tirar a camisa. Kurapika mordeu sua orelha, seu peito, seus lábios. Leorio pegou-o no colo e o levou para o sofá. Acomodaram-se ali sem muito jeito, o Kuruta por cima, tremendo de nervoso, mas suas mãos estavam firmes quando desabotoou a calça jeans e puxou tudo de uma vez, lançando as roupas para longe. Não dava para inventar a desculpa de que nunca vira um na vida. Mas lá estava ele, sentido o corpo quente, os olhos em brasa, a respiração em um ritmo que não compreendia. Leorio puxou-o para um beijo profundo e afagou seus cabelos.

Kurapika segurou seu pênis e fechou os olhos. Não estava pensando. Só precisava de sua boca. No impulso, enfiou quase tudo na garganta e teve uma crise de tosse. Leorio tocou-o, buscando seu rosto, mas ele meneou a cabeça. Tentou de novo, mas desta vez segurou um pouco acima da base para não cometer a estupidez de ir além de seus limites. E era como lamber o indicador de novo. Primeiro lento. E mais rápido. E sem pensar. Conseguia sentir a saliva escorrendo por seus dedos. Às vezes, movia um pouco a mão, mas o que raios sua língua estava fazendo, e movia também a cabeça, lambendo desde a base, chupando a ponta. Um resmungo de Leorio, e lembrou-se de tomar cuidado com os dentes. E a saliva acumulando-se em seus dedos.

A respiração de Leorio era cada vez mais ruidosa. Ele gemeu baixo, e Kurapika gostou do som, gostou da ideia de saber que era a causa do som. Concentrou-se na ponta, chupando e lambendo, e Leorio movia o quadril embaixo dele. Gemendo. Um toque um tanto bruto em sua nuca quase fez Kurapika engasgar de novo. Moveu de novo a cabeça, lambendo o pênis de Leorio desde a base. E depois chupar. E ouvir os gemidos outra vez.

Estava tão concentrado, que demorou um pouco a entender os tapas em seu ombro. Leorio afastou-o com tanta força, que Kurapika quase caiu no chão. Lançou um olhar incrédulo a Leorio, que segurava a ponta do pênis, ainda ofegante. Seus dedos estavam sujos.

— Leorio.

Ele puxou Kurapika para um beijo. Um beijo longo e quente.

— Isso foi incrível!

Kurapika enrubesceu. Lambeu os lábios, que pareciam dormentes.

— Você gostou?

— Está brincando comigo, não está? Isso foi ótimo! Isso foi incrível! Isso foi...

Kurapika beijou-o.

— Que bom — murmurou.

Leorio catou a camisa para se limpar. Havia certa urgência em seus gestos. Quando terminou, empurrou Kurapika de novo, fazendo-o se deitar.

— O que foi?

— Como assim “o que foi”? Eu vou te compensar, oras.

Kurapika levou alguns segundos para processar a mensagem.

— O quê?

— Achou que esse jogo só dava para um? — Leorio sorriu, subindo por cima dele. — Não seja tão ingênuo.

— Mas eu...

Leorio calou-o com um beijo. E tirou suas calças sem separar os lábios. Teria feito o mesmo com a camisa se fosse possível. Kurapika encolheu-se.

— Vergonha? — perguntou Leorio, tocando seu rosto.

— Frio...

O Paradinight aproximou os lábios de sua orelha.

— Eu te esquento.

O Kuruta fechou os olhos. Sentiu algo úmido em seu peito, mas era apenas Leorio brincando com a calda de chocolate. Então, ele tinha fetiches... O gosto do chocolate era bom, mas logo foi esquecido. Leorio mordeu a orelha de Kurapika e lambeu seu pescoço e seus mamilos. Precisava reanimar as coisas lá embaixo. E até dava para sentir seu sorriso quando beijou Kurapika a última vez antes de mudar o foco.

Leorio lambeu sua mão para masturbar Kurapika. Gostava de brincar e torturaria um pouco o Kuruta antes de lhe arrancar alguns gemidos. Enfiou o pênis na boca e continuou a lamber, primeiro de leve, depois mais rápido, depois chupando e lambendo de novo. Kurapika começou a se mover. Não sabia ser tão forte e respirava fundo. Os sons escaparam de seus lábios. Leorio sentiu o toque em sua nuca e aumentou o ritmo. Apertou a coxa de Kurapika com a mão livre, abriu os olhos para tentar ver sua reação. E Kurapika gemia, movendo o rosto. Não se lembrou de avisar.

— Ah... Leorio...

Ele simplesmente engoliu e lambeu os lábios. Pigarreou algumas vezes antes de suspirar fundo e se deitar ao lado do Kuruta.

— Desculpe... Acabei gozando na sua boca.

Leorio balançou a mão.

— Está tudo bem. Não é como se eu não quisesse sentir o gosto.

— Eu... Está um pouco apertado aqui... O sofá é pequeno.

— Deita em cima de mim, então.

Kurapika hesitou por um instante, mas obedeceu. Pousou a cabeça sobre o peito de Leorio e se permitiu sentir a carícia em seus cabelos.

— Isso foi uma loucura.

— Uma loucura boa.

— Ainda não acredito que aconteceu — disse o Kuruta, erguendo o rosto para fitar Leorio.

— Fala como se tivéssemos feito algo errado...

— Não. Eu... eu não acredito que consegui fazer as coisas desse jeito.

Ele desviou o olhar, mas Leorio ainda o encarava.

— Você está feliz?

— Sim. Muito.

Leorio puxou seu rosto de leve, obrigando-o a olhar para ele.

— Então, está tudo bem.

Kurapika sorriu e beijou-o. E fez uma careta.

— Ah, nem dá mais para sentir o gosto!

— Desculpa. — Kurapika voltou a deitar a cabeça em seu peito. — Nós deveríamos tomar um banho.

— Sim. Juntos.

— Pode ser...

Leorio acariciou suas costas.

— Vamos?

Kurapika fechou os olhos.

— Não. Depois. Está gostoso assim. Eu... quero ficar mais um pouco.

Leorio afagou seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos também.

— Então, fique.


End file.
